


His battle dress

by Nuraicha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock seems to be angry with John and there isn’t any good reason for it, if they have solved the case…</p>
            </blockquote>





	His battle dress

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and/or the BBC and/or Mark Gatiss-Steven Moffat, I don’t earn money for writing this (I wish!).  
> Beta reader: my amazing friend Vero (http://cricketcrazy2101.tumblr.com/)

"Well, that was brilliant, amazing! Congratulations!" Sherlock did not say anything and nodded while he was exiting from the taxi. I paid the driver and I went out, anger increasing inside me when I saw that he had not waited for me and he had entered the flat alone.

"Hello, John. Did the killer escape?" Mrs. Hudson asked me, who was next to the stairs.

"Oh no, Mrs. Hudson, we actually arrived in time and we caught him!"

"Oh, congratulations, dear! But if you arrived in time and arrested him, I do not understand why Sherlock is so stroppy! When I asked him he did not say a word!" I shrugged, shaking my head.

"I know. He is like this since we went out to search for the killer. I don’t understand him either." And I hate that more than I can ever admit.

Mrs. Hudson nodded and touched my shoulder affectionately.

"Well, he is Sherlock. He is a very weird man, you know." I smiled at her and she winked me: "By the way, before you go upstairs to face up to this mad man, I have to say to you that you look very attractive dressed like that!" I blushed a bit and kissed her cheek, flattered.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Hudson! He asked me to dress me this way in order to conceal, and it went fine, because the killer did not suspect anything!"

"Perfect, my boy! Well, I will go to bed, my hip is very rebellious tonight! Good luck with Sherlock!"

"Thanks and good night, Mrs. Hudson!” I went upstairs, decided to face up to Sherlock and to ask him what was wrong.

When I arrived, my flatmate was sitting in his armchair, with his violin between his hands, but not playing it. I took off my jacket and moved towards him. Suddenly, he rised from the armchair and I stopped.

"What...?"

"Good night, John" He said abruptly, putting his violin in the case.

"But Sherlock..." I tried to say, but he was leaving the living room. "Sherlock, damn!" I shouted, following him, but he closed his bedroom door in front of my nose.

I entered, angrily, without knocking. Sherlock was near his bed, unbuttoning his jacket.

"John!" He shouted. "Go away!" He seemed to be furious, and I did not know the reason.

"What is the problem with you, Sherlock?! You solved the case! You won, again! Why are you so angry?" He looked at me, his eyes flashering with deep rage.

"Oh John, shut up and leave me alone!"

"I don’t want to! You are always showing off, pretending to be the cleverest in the room," (Even though he always was the most intelligent) "and despising everybody! And I’m tired! I always accompany you, I protect you, I do everything that you tell to me to do! For God sake, Sherlock, you asked me to dress with my old military clothes for the case and I trusted you without problems! And now, the only thing that I receive is your stupid anger! Piss off, Sherlock! This is the last time!"

"Oh my God, John, shut up, leave this fucking room and undress yourself!" He screamed with rage, closing his eyes and squeezing his fists.

What the hell? 'Undress myself'? Undress? I looked at him, not understanding.

"What... What the fuck do you mean with 'undress yourself', Sherlock?" I asked, surprised.

"Damn God sake!" He murmured as he held my neck and kissed me.

It was only a light kiss because I was too astonished to properly kiss him back. Sherlock separated, blushed a bit and looked me with desperation.

"John, I promised I will never ask you again to dress as a soldier, but please, leave this room right now or I will do something that I must not do and that you do not want me to do! So, please." He pointed at the door, eyes closed.

Oh God, that it is impossible! If anyone would tell me this morning that Sherlock will be horny seeing me dressed like a soldier I would not have believed him! I had always thought that Sherlock was an asexual man untill this momment. Desire in his eyes. Sherlock wanted me!

I smiled and I brought closer to him. He opened his eyes, looking at me with hesitation and a bit of fear.

"John, no..." He adverted me.

"Oh God, Sherlock, I am sure that you know (possibly before I knew it) that I am crazy for you. It was hard for me to admit it, but now I am at peace with myself. Yes, I want my flatmate, and if you... If you want me too, just shut up and kiss me again." I said, pulling his back in order to attract him closer to me. Sherlock whispered.

"John, I said to you that I was married to my work, I do not want any..."

"Yes, yes you want. And you know it. You want the soldier as I want the detective. You idiot." I put my hand in his hair, pulling his head towards me.

"John, this..." I shut him with my lips, caressing his back and his hair. Sherlock groaned in my throat and he pulled me towards him, his hands on my hips.

 

***

 

Sherlock was caressing my naked chest, the both of us curled in his bed. I kissed his forehead.

"I will never trust a soldier again." He said, apparently angry but I recognised the happiness in his voice.

"Oh, ok, alright. So I will never wear my old uniform again." I announced. He looked at me, his eyes menacing. I laughed.

"Well, you could be the only exception." He said, kissing my neck.

"It is fine! I think I could wear it now and then..."

"No" he replied. "Habitually." He told me, licking my earlobe. I laughed, my hand in his curly hair.

"You are like a child, Sherlock. Am I your new Action Man?" I asked, pretending to appear unworried, but having fear; I do not want to be only a sexual toy for him.

He looked at me, smiling with his eyes. His lips close to mine.

"No, John. You are my blogger, my flatmate, my best friend and..." He kissed me "...the only person that I actually need around me."

I felt the butterflies in my stomach and I smiled at him while I was touching his cheekbones.

"How much time have you waited to do this? I mean... Make love to me and show your feelings."

"Perhaps the same as you. You’re not gay, remember?" He smirked and I rolled my eyes "And I was married to my work... I have never wanted the worries of a relationship untill you arrived..." He murmured.

"I imagine it is a shared fault between you and me, isn’t it?" He nodded. "It is fine. We have all the time in the world to recover the lost time..." I smirked and Sherlock laughed.

"We can begin this morning, there aren’t any cases..." He bit my bottom lip lightly, I put my hand on the small of his back.

"That is a very good idea, Sherlock!" I kissed him, full of happiness. My life begun again, our lives began, together, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I wrote in English ever. Any feedback is welcomed!


End file.
